Pretty Little Duelists- Zexal
by danganronpatdri
Summary: after the events of GX-hoongergamey more chapters to come! Alexis and bastion, the only survivors of the duela academia massacre find themselves in the future world of zexal, but not for long. The world of Yuma is turned upside down when murders start to occur all across the city! Who dun it!
1. Chapter 1

Last time our heroes alexis and bastion had just discovered that Bastions gaping asshole was in fact a time machine.

Alexis: okay bastion! i'm going to have to go in there okay...so it might hurt a little okay?

Bastion: ive probably have had worse alexis! prep me nice and good I CAN DO THIS! CRAWL IN MY ASSHOLE

Alexis nods. "This is to save our friends!" alexis starts to fist bastion, and punches him in the butthole in and out. He baa's with each punch. Next she takes a watermelon and presses it against his bUtt. after some forceful pressing and violent BAA's ,the watermelon pops in, gaping his ass and sending the melon somewhere through time.

In the future, yusei is killed by the melon which plummets from the sky, jack stands by screaming in horroR." YUSEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAIAI AIAIAIAAIAI!"

next she starts shoving an entire bicycle up bastion's ass.

Bastion: iS THIS nessaccaraassary?"

alexis: YES of course it is you think I can fit in there after only a watermelon?!

alexis forces the bicycle in further, causing bastion to baa uncontrollably. The bicyle finally slips away into his ass and goes timeWARP

jack cries over Yusei's dead body, Jack's tears form a puddle around the two of them. Just then, the bicycle time warps into their time, and kills jack.

Alexis smirks and starts to laugh like a maniac. "IT'S...READY!"

Alexis parts bastions loose asslips. "okay bastion, I'm going in." bastion braced himself. "good luck."

Alexis slides into his loose butt. Inside she finds that the walls off his ass is covered in axel semen, chicken grease, crisco, and watermelon seeds. to her left is a time machine control panel. she yells out. "BASTION! I FOUND TIEM CONTROLS!"

she sits down and takes a seat at the control. the left lever says future, the right says past. "i feel this is a trick...lets go future to go to past!" alexis presses down on the future lever, both bastion and alexis are time warped.

alexis and bastion appear in the future city of zexal. they are on the speed monorail's tracks. alexis looks across the city in amazement. "I dont think were in duela academia island anymore."

bastion: "you fucking japanese big boobed bitch MORON you sent us to the FUTU-

tHE monorail speeds by, killing the both of them, and splatter blood everywhere.

*zexal themesong plays*


	2. Chapter 2: Who dun it?

Yuma was walkin down the street to school with Tori and Bronk. They cross underneath the railway. They spot the blood, Alexis's head is barely connected to her body in the center of the pool, and bastions detached butt is next to her, his body a few feet away.

Tori:" Oh my god! What do we do?!"

Yuma smirked. "fuck dAT ass"

Bronk chuckled. "Y-yeah Fuck it good!" Tori slapped him across the face with her 12 year old tits. Bronk cried like a big fat baby , i hate him so god damn much.

Tori:" WAT do we do!?" / Yuma:" ...Clearly we have to get rid of the bodies."

Tori: "That dont ever mak sense! we didn't kill them!"

yuma:" I was tring to be dramatic." just then Kari comes riding up on her motorcycle with bronk's sister, brianna on the back.

Kari: YUMA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! WERE YOU DUELING?! HOW DAR U, U PROBS KILLED THESE PEEOPLE WHY IS THAT ASS NAKED?!"

yuma:" I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" at this point astral comes out of his necklace. "oh hey astral"

Astral:"im only here because I sense lesbians sex coming"

Kari:"My little brother will NOT be on the front page scoop for murdering and necrophila! WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE BODY"

Tori sighs. "He didn't kill anyone...they were obviously killed by a train-"

Kari: THAT HE WAS OPERATING BECAUSE HE IS A CONDUSCCTER."

Yuma: no I really wasn't..

Brianna:" Kari lets ditch these losers." kari turns to brianna. "right." they start making out. brianna moans as shes pushed against the motorcycle. Kari takes off briannas shirt and suckles on the pertruding hairspike from her hathole.

Astral starts jacking off. "see i told ya yuma!"

yuma: wow why is ur penis bumpy

astral: "idfk im an alien" tori stared blankly. "We're gonna be late for school guys." the three of them start walking, bronk trips and his knee falls into the puddle of blood. yuma helps him up. / Kari calls after them. "DONT WORRY YUMA! YOU WONT BE CAUGHT ILL GET RID OF THE BODY!"

Yuma,Tori, and Bronk sit down in class. Kathy and Caswell sit in their row. Kathy turns to tori.

Kathy: "Did you hear?! Flip was murdered last night!"

Yuma laughs. "Serves him righ-" Tori gasps. "That's terrible!" The teacher, Mr. Kay walks up in front of their row and looks at all them seductively. "hmmm heheammm...how are you children today? are you quite finished chatting?"/ Tori stood up from her seat, her chair is covered in poop skidmarks. "MR. KAY. OUR PEER AND FRIEND FLIP WAS MURDERED AND WE HAVE TO SOLVE THE CRIME!"

Mr. Kay: "abortion." Tori's tits flopped around uncontrollably. "WRONG ANSWER BUB!" Astral moans in sexual frustration at the site of the preteens boobs and started to have a seizure in the corner of the class.

Yuma reached out and held her boobs back. "What she is trying to say is THAT SHES A CAHOLTIIC priest and that abortion is wrong! Save it till marriage!" Mr. kay smiled and patted yuma on the head. "Hmm hm. Yes very good." As he walked away, he grabbed Caswell by the chin. "I'll see you after class for your..."extra credit" hm hm."

Kathy: uhm..did mr. kay just sexually harrass you caswell?

Caswell: "uhm..Kathy don't you smell like CAT PISS? it's not harrassment if YOU WANT IT." Kathy cried.

Later that night, Kari and Brianna are at the pier, with the body bag containing Alexis's and Bastion's remains. Kari ran her hands through Brianna's hair. "Ooohh Brianna I am so going to ride your hairspike tonight." Brianna let out a moan, but just then, a bullet ripped through Brianna's head, Kari screamed and jumped back. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Then, a text came through Kari's phone.

"haha wow HEADSHOT bitch" - A, the killer.

Kari cried and curled up into a ball. Once she contained her tears, she tossed the bodybag into the harbor then turned to Brianna's corpse. As she sobbed, she took off her pants and started fucking herself with Brianna's hair spike. "Oh my god...BRIANNA I WILL NEVER KNOW TRUE LOVE AGAIN." She orgasmed and started sobbing uncontrollably again. "I'll just keep your body! no one has TO KNOW!"

About the same time, Yuma, Tori, Kathy, and Caswell have met in the park. Mr. Kay's semen has clearly dried into Caswell's bangs. The 4 of them stand under a streetlight.

Kathy: "so i have gather u all here today, not only because yuma has a hot ass, but because we have a grave situation! Flip has died and we now have a suspect!"

Tori's tits twitch a little bit in excitement as always. "Who?!"

Kathy:" None other than, Bronk! Did you notice the blood on his knee today? Where did that come from?"

Yuma: "PROBABLY FROM FLIPS' DEAD BODY THATS WHERE IT CAME FROM."

Suddenly all 4 of their phones rang. On it, read a text msg from the killer. "lol ya it's probably him u guys." -A, the killer.

Kathy: "THAT SETTLES IT. We strike tonight!" Tori put her fist in the air. "YES TEAM FRIENDSHIP DETECTIVES!" Yuma stepped forward. "That's really awesome, but I'm supposed to be helping my sister with something "

Just then, they heard the gunshot that Killed brianna, and they all turn in shock and run towards the noise.


	3. Chapter 3: The Death Toll Rises

The four children approach Kari who is sitting next to Brianna's body still sobbing. Yuma kneels down next to her. "KARI WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Kari: "Brianna is literally DEAD YOU DUMB FUCKING TWAT." Yuma gasp. Tori's nose flared. "HE killed his own sister?!"

Kari's face lit up. "Wait...that fat nasty trash did it?! How do you know? THIS IS THE BIGGEST SCOOP EVER! FUCK...YES!" Kari stood up but used her motorcycle to help her stay balance. "FUCK GOD THIS WILL BE THE BIGGEST SCOOP SINCE MR. KAYS KIDDIE PORN DUNGEON!"

Kathy stepped forward. "Do you have any evidence Kari?" Kari nodded and gave her the phone to see the text message. As kathy examined the message , Kari sniffed the air. " is dat cat pee?"

Kathy shoved the phone back In Kari's hand and ran away crying. Kari turned to Caswell. "So...who's cum is in your hair?" Caswell also ran away crying. Tori's boobs once again in excite and start vibrating. "KARI STOP INSULTING YUMA'S FRIENDS!" Kari started to give both of Tori's tits purple nurplsel. "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO TRAINING BRA GIRL"

Yuma stepped in between them. "Ladies...Ladies... We have an issue on our hands. We must confront Bronk before more bloodshed occurs! Kari, you bring it to the papers so we can ruin Bronk's life if he ends up being innocent ." Kari nodded and throws Brianna's corpse on the back of the bike and rode off.

Yuma grabbed Tori by the wrist and started to run off to start their mission.

Back at home, Kari props Brianna's body up against the back of the closet wall. She applies a a new layer of hairgel on to her hairspike. "...It's okay...your hairspike will be forever hard and i will always love you..." Yuma's grandma peeks around the corner. "Kari, where is my grandson it's late!" Kari turned to Haru. "PROBABLY IMPREGONANTING TORI OR SOMETHING WHILE THEY CONFRONT BRONK ABOUT BEING A FAT NASTY GIRLFRIEND MURDERER" Haru smiles widely. "very nice dear hopefully they choose the dirt road instead of the sideways smile."

Kari shuttered as her grandmother left her room and started writing the news report about the murders "City's Fat Nasty Trash, Bronk Stone, GUILTY of the murders of 2, possibly more. Also found with stashes of german dungeon porn and pictures of shota's getting tentacle raped. 50 yrs-life." Kari starts touching herself as she writes more. "THIS IS GETTING ME SO HOT!"

Yuma busted down Bronk's door. Astral hovers behind him ." It smells like old semen and corndogs in here." Yuma scoffed. "Of course it does. That dirty bastard..." Yuma and Tori walk down into Bronk's basement where they discover his body, hung from the ceiling, his legs have been cut off and blood drips down from the stubs. Tori gasps. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yuma's tiny 12 year old boner has sprung upon the site. "Don't be upsets Tori, we didn't like him..in fact I'm FEELING THE FLOW!" Tori saw a post it note on Bronk's chest and ran to retrieve it. She reads it . "Haha, bitches you thot it was bronk u dumb he is basic as hell he can't pull this off keep trying, hahAHEHa"-a"

Just then, Yuma gets a call from Shark. Yuma picks it up. "YOOO MY MAN YUMA!" Yuma's eyes light up. "FRIEND. friend Did you call about feeling my flow?" Shark sighed. "Nah NIGGA I call u up cause i got dis good shit man i got 10 marijuana! and check dis out my mom says we can drink redbull nigga!"

Yuma: "Haha...I got tORI with me, can she come?"

Shark: "Yeah haha, bring yo bitch. she can watch me beat you in a card game nigga but bring 10 bucks I aint gonna smoke u up for free."

Later, Caswell is crying into Mr. Kay's chest. They are both naked. Mr. Kay rubs his hair. "u r such a HOT shota baby ugh ur skin so soft like baby." Caswell moans and puts his mouth on Mr. Kay's MONSTER nipples like a pacifier. Mr. kay smirks. "Hmmm..mm hemmmm Don't fret over the haters Caswell. I will always be here for you because youre my little pet."

Caswell pushed Mr. Kay down on the table. Caswell makes a *pterodactyl noise* as he digs his nails into Mr. Kay's chest. Mr. Kay quickly takes a glass of his orange juice as Caswell hops on his dick. A few minutes later, Caswell is riding his dick hard and fast, and both of them howl like monkeys. Just as he empties his MANSEeed inside of the shota's ass, Mr. Kay's face starts to turn green and then, he uncontrollably vomits all over caswell, himself, and the room like the exorsist or something like that.

Caswell screams. "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAIAIAIAI A" as vomit fill shis mouth, stopping him. Mr. Kay dies after the puking episode, his bowels release their holdings onto his desk. Caswell slides off of him and backs away.

His phone goes off and he brings it to his face as tears well in his eyes. "haha ur a fucking nerd, teachers pet lol his orange juice was pOISONED haha so dumb" -A"


	4. Chapter 4: 10 Marijuana

Yuma and Tori walk into Shark's crib. black people are all around his crib smokin marijuanas and eating heroine. heavy smoke fills the room. Shark approaches them and throws up a gang sign. "YOOO RIVAL! GET ON MY LEVEL NIGGA!"

Yuma throws up a the gang sign. " Get on my FLOW!" Yuma. some of shark's gang buddies crowd before Tori, touching her butt. She giggles. "Ya i got dat phat ass!"

Shark sits down in the big saggy couch, Yuma and Tori sit down next to him. Shark take bong and smoke a hit. He passes the bong to Yuma and coughs. "So nigga our gang be hittin up the arclights tonight that gang be fucking up my gang lookin for numbers or some shit like U WHITE AS HELL BASIC NIGGAS. Dont mess with my crew we dont have ur number card shit."

Yuma finishes his hit. "Ya I got yo back. We've been dealing with this guy named A though. He's killed like 300 people so far or something watch your back." Shark nods. "I ain't afraid of no letter." Tori tugged at her skirt. "Uhm Yuma...Can we get out I cant go home and smell like 420?!" Yuma sighed. "Fine. Shark, when is this hit?" Shark wrote something down on a piece of paper. "This Address. 2 AM." Yuma nods and both him and Tori walk to the door. "ASTRAL WHERE U AT?!" Astral was in the kitchen eating multiple cocaines. "ASTRAL YOU PASTY BITCH." Astral finishes a cocaine. "Sorry Yuma... observation number 69: ...cocaine is good"

Caswell dialed up Kathy. "Kathy! A struck again and killed Mr. Kay! I was RIding his cOck and then HE GOT POSSESSED BY THE DEVIL or something! The poison was in his orange juice."

Kathy:"Damn...how dare you poison someones pre-sex orange juice."

Just at that moment, Yuma and Tori barge into Kathy's bedroom . Yuma and Tori's eyes filled with terror. Yuma fainted. Before them, there was Kathy sitting on her bed, naked, cuddling with dozens of cats. Cat poop is smeared all over the walls and carpet.

Kathy:"Uham...I can explain." Tori shook her head. "tHERES no time for that! Bronk has been killed by A! We dont have any leads!" Kathy brought her phone away from her face. "Caswell! Get over to my mansion now!"

Caswell walks in. Kathy remains unclothed. "So BRAINSTORM suspects now!" Tori's phone rings and she picks it up. "Uhm..ya hello?"

"MWAHAHAHA This...is...A. The four of you have a secret...of some kind im not sure what it is.. BUT THIS SERIAL MURDER is all because of the DIRTY LIES you hookers have been keeping! THIS BLOODSHED WILL NOT STOP...hopefully you find me before everyone you know is DEAD" The phone clicks off.

Tori shits on the floor. "Damn."


	5. Chapter 5: i give you all my 420

Caswell saw the poop Tori just let loose on the floor. "UR POOOOOOOOOOOP is weird! you have not been eating enuf fiber" Tori tits vibrated. "shut up nerd at least I'm not having a diet full of Mr. Kays DICK.."

Caswell started crying again. "HE'S DEAD U INSENSITIVE CUnt! tag your triggers! *tw:deadpedophileteacherboyfrien d* "

Kathy sat up. "Well let's get things in order. we need to stop these murders and the police for sum reason have not been involved we need to figure it out ourselves!" Kathy put on her normal outfit, she started shoving cats up her skirt and into her vagina.

Astral floated to Yuma. "What in sweet moses is she doing witH CATS IN HER VAGINA." Yuma nodded. "Kathy WHY DO are you making those pussies feel YOUR pussies flow?!"

Kathy: "They are for l8r incase we run into some resistuance." They all nodded in agreement.

tori: ya thats sounds like a really good idea. cat to the face!

just then, a phone call came from Shark on Yuma's phone.

Yuma: "You FEELING the flow shark? What brings u to my phone my man? it's not time for the hit ye- " He's interrupted by Shark screaming.

Shark: "YUMA! WE NEED BACK UP NOW... MAH NIGS BE DROPPING LIKE FLIES WE JUST CHILLIN OUTSIDE THE CLUB WHEN THEY START GETTIN SHOT MY MAN! I'M BY THE DUMPSTER OUTSIDE MAH MAIN STRIP JOINT "SLUTTY DUELISTS"

Kathy: "amham...isn't it gay night there?" They could hear gunshots and cash register noises through the phone.

Shark :"I NEED YO HELP! yuma GET YO WHOLE CREW WE GON HAVE A SHOOT OUT TONIGHT..."

Yuma: "Right! Me and my flow wilL BE THERE AS QUICK AS YOU CAN SAY 420!"

A little later, Yuma is driving down one of the city streets with Caswell in shotgun, and Tori and Kathy in the back. Yuma was cackling maniacly as he sped down hooker avenue, making sure to swerve so they would hit and kill every hooker. Tori and Kathy were drinking heavy amounts of vodka in the back seat.

Blood covered the windshield. Astral pointed through one of the spots. "YUMA! IT'S THAT ORANGE FUCKHOLE KID RAY OR SOMETHING!" Yuma hit him dead on, cracking the window and sending his organs and intestines splattering inside the car. His heart hit's Tori right in the face, Caswell has came inside of his pants as Rei's blood splatters on him.

Tori moaned and leaned back in her seat. "Ugh I am sOOOoo horny right now." Tori burped as she wiped some of the leftover blood off of her face and threw the bottle to the ground. She opened up her legs to reveal her preteen vagina. Kathy held on tightly as they came closer to a turn.

Tori :"Haaayyy..Yuma! Come fuck me! " Yuma took the turn hard, causing Tori to go flying forward, she landed with the gearstick in her vagina. "Awwhhh..Thanks Yuma... ur dick is COLD..."

Yuma's head was out of the window to see the road. "Only a few more blocks! Sorry TOR I GOTTA MOVE YOU FOR THE GEAR STICK." Yuma pulled back on Tori's hair to pull the gearstick back. Tori Moaned. "Ooohh...kinky."

As they approached the strip club, they could see some of Shark's gang dead in the street, Male strippers surrounded the scene , covering their mouths. Yuma , Caswell and Kathy leave the car, Tori passes out, the gearstick still deep in her vagina. "ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm..." she moans in her sleep.

Shark is in the center of them, coughing of blood and barely alive. Yuma runs and kneels down next to him. Caswell starts feeling the abs of all the male strippers. "GUESS WHOS SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE?!"

Yuma:"Shark! NOO! How can this be you are my main RIVAL! YOU NEVER GOT TO FEEL MY FLOW..." Shark grabbed Yuma by the necklace and kissed him on the lips. Yuma was shock but gets boner because this is a positive feeling. sHARK grab yuma's hand and leads it to his penis.

Shark coughs up blood into Yuma's mouth, which he drinks eagerly. "yuma...it...wasn't the arclights...it was...A..."

Yuma's eyes widened. "DID YOU SEE A?! WHO IS A!?"

Shark coughed again."...yuma...i dont have long...I leave u...all my 420...mah niggah..."

Yuma cried and grabbed Shark's penis tightly. He cried into his chest as his breathing stopped.

Yuma turns around and sees Caswell in the center of dozens of male strippers. They are all completely naked. Caswell was suck all their penis. Yuma stood up. "Wow...Never seen this side of caswell...only the nerd side wow."

Kathy: "BUKKAKE! BUKKAKE! BUKKAKE!"

Thats exactly what happened. One after another, each man came on his face. Leaving him very satisfied, and after eating it all, very not hungry. Overall, a good for caswell. except his pedo bf dying that was kind of sad but hes stonrg woman who cannrebound faster than...like a black person playing basketball or soemthing.


	6. Chapter 6: New sUSpects?

The next day at school, Yuma, Tori, Kathy, and Caswell sat in class. Tori's head laid on the desk. "uAH...hang-over!"

Kathy rubbed her back. "It's ok girl...we all get a little WHITE girl wasted meow"

Caswell was clearly holding back tears. "NO MORE ... NO more HOT TEACHER ROLEPLAY SEX!?"

Yuma: "You guys think you had it bad last night? When I got home my grandma spanked my butt and it made me cum because Even tho it was my grandma it was SO HOT. and then, we had to confront my sister about brianna's rotting corpse in her closet."

Tori lifted her head. "WELL SOMEONE LEFT ME IN THE DUMPSTER ON HOOKER AVENURE WHEN I WAS PASSED OUT AND I HAD STRANGE SEMEN INSIDE OF ME IM PROBABLY PREGONANT I CANT HAVE ANOTHER ABORTION."

Kathy: "so anyways thats great tori but we still have a mystery. do you think A is a number hunter? Maybe A IS ONLY after YUMA FOR HIS NUMBERS!"

The sub, who was obviously Quattro in a mustache and suit walks in. "Hello class...what is everyone doing with their lives...DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY NUMBERS I NEED NUMBERS IN MY BUTTHOLE NOW."

Yuma raised his hand ."ya i got numbers " Astral scowled at him. "yous tuPID FUCKING ABORTION"

Quattro smirked as Trey and Quinton come crashing through the classroom window and try to Shank Yuma. Yuma leaps back and he unzips his pants, releasing a firehose amount of semen. "FEEL THE FLOW YOU THIRSTY CUNTS!1"

The 4 children run out of the class-room, The 3 members of the Vetrix family is close behind them.

Astral :"WOW U rely gave them the flow!" he turns and you can see the 3 of them sliding all over the hallway, covered in Yuma's flowjuice.

The 4 children run down into the main lobby, Tori gasps and yet's again, shits out little rabbit poops on the floor. Written in blood on the wall is a msg from A.

"haha I'm not a fucking arclight you dumb cunts. keep trying." Hundreds of dead cats lay in the lobby. Kathy breaks down in hysterics.

Before the 3 arclights get back on their feet, they help kathy run out of the building..

At hartland, Dextra has Nisto tied down to a sex sling. "uve been a BADDD boy haven't you nistro?"

nistro: YES MISTRESS DEXTRA! IVE BEEN BAD AND I NEED A GOOD FISTING."

Dextra whips his balls and he screams in pleasure. "FINE... U get 20 fists..then we have to go hunting for the number cards!"

Nistros screams fill hartland as dextra starts to DOUBLEfist him.

Kite reads a magazine as Hart sits nearby, being sick or something. Hart whimpers: "Bro...what is that noise?1"

Kite: ...Nistro's manhood being taken by a dominatrraxxx.

Hart: i think i want that when im older.

Kite stands up. "As much as tha disturbs me..I have to go have sex with Yuma now...cya."


	7. Chapter 7: Mpreg?

Yuma and Astral were walking down the pier.

Astral:"Yuma. What do you really think about my penis?"

Yuma:" Uhm..it's pretty cool I guess. "

Astral:" Damn right it's cool. Soooo I need to talk to you about number cards...I need them. ALL OF THEM...to give me BUTThole pleasures."

Yuma sighed and turned to him, touching his shiny chest. "Astral..you don't need numbers to give you butthole PLeasure. I can give you all the butthoLE pleasure you need. I can be that pleasure. YOU CAN FEEL MY FLOW!"

Astral screeched loudly and tilted his head to the sky. His longe tonGUee shot up about 10 feet in the air, wiggling around. then, curved down and shot down Yuma's throat. the tongue wiggled down his digestive track

AND reached his shota male uterus!

Astral : YuMA THIS IS HOW i amte! u are getting MPREG BY MY tongue seed!"

Yuma smiled and held his stomach as Astral's tongue implanted his seed.

0000000000000000000000

Tori sat on her couch with Kathy. "now i know all ur cats died just like a little bit ago but you need to GET OVER IT YOU LITTLE CAT BITCH."

Kathy started crying. Tori. "SORRY sorry SORRY SOryyrry. YA now what would cheer u up?"

Kathy looked up. "SEx with Yuma?"

Tori kissed her. "NO...impregonanting me..." Kathy moaned and ripped off tori's clothes. Tori screamed. "THATS CHANELLLLLR RRRRRRRRR PrADA"

Kathy laid down next to tori on the floral couch and they started rubbin they vaginas against eachothers or something DO lesbians do that?"

Tori's mom walked in. "GIRLS DO YOU NEED A DOUBLE SIDED DILDO OR OSMETHING!?" The two girls on the couch moaned in response, Tori was on the edge of the coach with her butt facing the door, shitting out rabbit poops once again. Tori's mom walked over and gave tori the dildo. "Tell me if u girls need anything else!...like cookies or nachos or soMEThing?"

Tori put the duble dildo down in their snatches or something and both girls moan loudly but just then, MUFFLED CAT SCREECHES IN KATHYS VAGINAHOLE.

Tori gasped. "They're still UP THERE?!"

000000000000000

Yuma was meeting Kite in the warehouse near the pier for sex, but his encounter with astral is making him late.

Kite is in the warehouse. Nistro and Dextra are near some crates.

Nistro: "KITE IF HE DOEsnt show up soon, I WILL FLY YOU."

Dextra pressed a button on her remote which controls a shock device on his testicles. Nistro screamed in pain. "If you make one more bad joke, I'm not going to use Lube later."

Kite smelled the air and licked his lips in delight. "Yuma will be here soon..you guys hide...and dont come out until we're done." Nistro walked over to Kite and held his shoulders. "Listen here little SHIT. you do not give me orders I will LICK UR BUTT so hard ur lil bro will feel it."

Dextra electrocuted him again. "Nistro! Kite will destroy you..stop acting like a tough guy bECAUSE TONIGHT YOU WONT BE SO TOUGH WHILE I WHIP YOU WITHOUT MERCY."

Yuma knocked on the doo. Dextra and Nistro ran and hid. Kite opened the door, Yuma walks in and they start making out right away.

Kite whispered in his ear, licking the lobes. "Ur LOBES r so hot...its so hrd to not take ur numbers yuma...but I just want u so much...sexually."

Yuma:" r u saying you want to...

FEEL

MY

FLOW?!"

Kite: i so Want to feel ur flow...in my butthole.

Yuma: "POOP on my chest Kite." Kite immeaditely slammed Yuma to the ground, ripped off his shirt and squatted over him. " CLEVELAND STEAMER!" As the shit falls on Yuma's chest, he is just pushed over the edge and cums all over yuma's face. He then proceeds to punch him, giving him a bloody nose. "AND STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE TO FINISH IT OFF." his cum and yumas blood mixed together create a strawberry shortcake appearance.

Just then, they heard gunshots and CASH REGISTER NOISES. Kite turns. "WHAT?!"

Yuma: "WHos here?!" Yuma gets a text message.

"NICE SHIT ON UR CHEST YOU WEIRD SHIT. HaaaHAAAA hows the baby by the way? make sure to take prenatal vitamins its importaant."- A

Kite pulled up his pants and ran over to to where Nistro and dextra were hiding, Yuma leaves his shirt and runs after him, still with kite's poop on his chest. They see Dextra shot dead, Nistro holds her, crying. "RUN AFTER HIM KITE!" Kite and Yuma look out the back door and see the hooded figure sprinting away.


	8. Chapter 8: what will YUMA do?

AT THE ARCLIGHT BASE OR SOMETHING? THEYRE IN A CAVE. ITS THE BAT CAVE. THEY KIlled batMAN and have sex with the corpse once in awhile? idk they choose necrophilia over incest, but soon they will Have no CHOICE to sex with eachother.

Quattro: "DamNIT we failed u father."

Vetrix: " Well...yu know what that means..."

Trey opened his SHOTA mouth. "OH no!"

Vetrix started laughing uncontrollably, Quinton sat on a rock nearby, braiding his hair.

Vetrix:U must...smoke...the...skank...weed."

Trey: "nO!"

Quattro: "not the skank weed! "

Quinton has now moved on to braiding his vagina hairs, now humming the zexal themesong.

Vetrix: "but first..go out and get my numbers or you went be able to have sex with BATMan tonight! Quinton you go with them because obviously they can't handle A LITTLE SEMEN."

000000000000000000

Kite and Yuma were running through a crowded city area, chasing the suspect, yuma still had shit on his chest. A, was lost in the crowd and Yuma fell to the ground on his stomach, tired. The semen and blood had dried on his face.

Yuma:"...DAMNIT...I DIDNT GET TO GIVE THEM MY FLOW..." Kite held him down on the ground and ripped down his pants. "It's okay yuma...why don't you feel MY flow?"

Kite was smacking Yuma's butt around and Yuma was giggling, passerbys were now stopping and watching them.

Kite: "dont tell the police Yuma iM 18."

Yuma:"ooh bad boy!"

Kite: "I am sooo going to fuck u in the middle of the street right now...just like I did with ur grandma!"

Yuma: U FUCKED MY GRANDMA?! " Kite stuck his penis in yuma's bootyhole. yuma screamed out in pain because NO LUBE.

Just then, Quinton walked up behind them, fully naked with his hair in a braid and all of his pubes braided. "Hm hm...im here to...how you say...take yuma's number."

Quattro and Trey followed closely behind, Trey smiled at the buttsex. "Wow why dont I get fucked like that?"

Quattro: because Ur asshole has eNuf herpes on it to infect all of zexal city or something? AND U have the crabs.

Trey blushed. "...Quattro...im taking cream for that..." Kite pulled out. "FINE WELL FINISH LATER...NO ONE TAKES YUMA'S NUMBER BUT ME!"

Just then Quattro clenches his chest. "GYAHHH...GOD...WHAT THe FUCKKKK IS THIS?!"

Trey screeched like a little girl. " QUATTRO WHAT'S WRONG?"

Quattro fell to his knees. "HEART ATTA-ck?!" quattro ded on ground, he shit shimself.

Quinto grabbed Trey close to him. "Oh no..Our brother was...how u say...KILLED by the death note?"

Kite: "THATS IT! THATS EXACTLY HOW U SAY "KILLED BY THE DEATH NOTE" QUINTON!"

Quinton's braids blew around in the wind. "Let's go trey.. we must mourn." They run away like naruto characters and jump across the rooftops or something.

Kite got a text from A.

"Haha I GOT A DEATH NOTE FUCKERSSSS!" -A

Yuma: "oh no... THIS isnt the flow i want to feel!" Yuma get's a call from A.

Yuma: HI? What do U want cock whore?

In the background you could hear various screams from Tori, Kathy, and Kari. "HELP!"

"MEOWWWWW!"

"YUMA ...OAAAAHHH!"

Yuma gasped. "OHnoO. WHERE DO U HAVE THEM ASSHOLE?" A chuckles, his voice disguised. " come underneath the pier...and make sure to bring my brother..."

Yuma's eyes widened. Kite grabbed his arm. "What is it my uke?"

Yuma hung up, shocked. "Oh my god...oh mahg erd..."

Kite: "WHAT IS IT?!"

Yuma:"...I forgot grandma's meds..."

00000000000

Yuma's grandma is at home, dead. Zexal themesong plays in the background.

00000000000

yuma: oh also A is your brother I think? cause he said to bring my brother...and youre here so...yeah?

Kite peed his pants.


	9. Chapter 9: There can only be one

Under the pier, A, hooded, stands on some floaty thing they have in the future, Tori, Kari, an Kathy are hanging above the ground by rope, wriggling around and shit, theyre all naked as hell, and Tori super pregnant.

Yuma and Kite run on the scene.

Yuma pointed up at A. "HART!1 WE KNOW ITS YOU YOU DUMB SHOTA CUNT!"

A: "Hmm..Heha HMAMmamama...Choose which one you want to save...and choose wisely because you can only choose one."

Yuma ran forward to the three of them. "Well...I mean...The choise is obvious right?"

Kari : CHOOSE ME YOU LITTLE FUCK IM YOUR SISTER! DONT LET ME DIE WITHOUT SEEING ME LOVE, BRIANNA! FUCK! GOD FUCK...

FUCKKK

GODDDD

FUCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

SHES SO FUCKING SEXY...FUCK...ASEEXXX ORGASM!"

Yuma: "right."

tori: YUMA...you have to save me im pregonant with your child!"

Kathy: No! She's not! thats my baby don't listen TO MINT HAIRED BITCH

Tori: WHY DONT YOU GO SHOVE CATS INTO YOUR VAGINA AGAIN?!

Kathy cried.

Yuma pondered for a second. "astral..did I even sex tori?"

Astral brought out a scrolls with the names of all the people to feel his flow. "uhm...no...I felt it though."

Yuma looked to Tori, his penis has bonered and wiggled up into Tori's vagina. "Now...u have felt the flow..."

Tori smiled. "So you choose me?!"

Yuma: "NO YOU LIED TO ME THATS NOT MY CHILD!"

A flew over on the floaty thing. A stage has appeared under the pier. "WELCOME TO A NEW EPISODE OF THE MAURY SHOW." Maury is on the stage, confused. "Where the fuck? WHATS UP WITH YOU GUISES HAIRS?! AND WHY ARE YOU GIRLS NAKED?!"

Yuma stands next to where Kathy is hanging.

A brings a knife to Maury's throat. "FUCKING DO YOUR SHOW THING OR I WILL END YOU."

Maury: "Right okay"

Tori: "SO YA, I'M TORI..IM 13 YEARS OLD AND MY MOM SAY I CAN'T BE PREGNANT?! FUCK YOU MOM I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY BABY? THE BABY DADDY YUMA DONT WANT NOTHIN TO DO WITH THE CHILD, HE SAY HE AINT THE FATHER FUCK U YUMA. I GOT DA DIAPERS, THE STOLEN BABY FOOD AND AN OLD CRIB SO IM COMPLETELY READY..YUMA NEEDS TO ACCEPT his rESPONSIBILITY. PLUS THIS CAT BITCH THINK ITS HERS?

MY MOM ALSO THINKS IM NOT RDY AND SHE NEEDS TO ACCEPT THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF BABY. I'm AND ADULT I DRINK 10 VODKAS AND EAT 20 MARIJUANAS A DAY! "

Tori's Mom appeared on stage in a chair. "Where the hell? TORI ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?! whY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

Maury: "So tori's mom you are against tori's pregnancy why?"

Tori's MOm: "uhm I support my daug- Kite pulls out his gun and Shoots her mom in the head, he walks on stage. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS." He shoots maury in the face as well. "ENOUGH OF THIS MAURY BULLSHIT! HART! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

A was silent and started floating away. "I'm off right now...Yuma, choose wisely."

Kathy: "Yuma...please..." / Tori: "YUMA I DIDNT LIE JESUS GAVE US THIS BABY HE USED UR SEMEN RAG TO DO IT." /Kari : YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU BETTER CHOOSE ME OR WE R NOT SIBLINGS ANYMORE."

Yuma walks to the front of them ."TO DECIDE WE WILL HAVE TO PLAY A ROUND OF THE WEAKEST LIN-"

Kite: NO NO ENOUUAHG!"

Yuma: "Fine...KATHY...Tori...YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINKS...gOODBYE." Kite shoots the rope above Kari, causing the other two ropes to pull Tori and Kathy up into a bunch of rotating razor blades. Organs, cats, and fetus's rain down on Yuma, Kite, and Kari.

000000000000

A, hooded, stands in front of 5 other hooded figures. " The plan is working PERFECTLY...I know u guys have been out of work for a long time now...but youre a huge help to me...it all happens tomoRROW... I will finally get what I want."

They all laugh maniacly.

00000000000

Quinton, Trey, and Vetrix are all in the batcave, mourning over the loss of their brother.

Trey: "Shota dad...what do we do..."

Vetrix: We do what we always do when we get sad...have sex with the batman..."

the three of them start gangbanging the batman corpse and continuing conversation.

Vetrix: son...i really like ur vagina braids.

Quinton: oh really? it took me awhile to perfect the process. i really think it accentuates my vagina lips to their full potential.

trey: ya it does make ur vagina look really good." trey said as he rode batmans dead penis.


	10. Chapter 10: REVENGE

Kite: "Yuma! Come with me to hartland! I have to see my brother and find out if he is really A!"

Yuma: Obviously he is A!

Kite grabbed Yuma close to him. " Baby uke...this is my bro..."

Yuma got all red and angry. "You...HAD SEX WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU!"

Kite: "What no?1 INcest is not my thi-"

Yuma's penis grew to a ridiculous size and he started to whip Kite around with it. "YOU MONSTER I CANT BELIEVE I LOVED YOU! I CANT BELIEVE I LET YOU FEEL MY FLOW! YOU MONSTER!"

Kite grabbed on to the tip of Yuma's penis to stop from being whipped around and wrapped on to the tip. "Yuma! Please I didnt do anything!"

Yuma: "SORRY WONT cut it bub! FEEL THE FLOW!"

Yuma unleashed his load, sending Kite flying high above zexal city in a stream of white.

Kite lands and crashes right through a window of the hartland building and is sprawled out in yuma's semen.

Nistro is standing above him, chuckling. "Weell WELL LOOK WHAT THE SEMEN BROUGHT IT! If it isn't "MASTER" Kite. Your brother is the reason Dextra is dead!"

Kite stood up. "Nistro..It wasn't Hart! I swear he's innocent! He's too shota to kill anyone!"

Nistro went to grab Kite, but Kite dodged and went running towards a door. Nistro slipped in the cum for a second but was close on his tail.

Kite opens the door and goes running in, On the table, Caswell is sprawled naked, covered in piss and semen, rubbing it all over himself. Mr. Hartland and Dr. Faker stand next to them in full leather suits with a hole in the crotch for their penis's.

Caswell moans on the table. "Master's! I need ur dicks now! Im a desperate little shota WHO's desperate for penetration...THE ANAL KIND."

Kite stopped for a second, confused and then continued running, Nistro continued after him. Mr. Hartland called after Nistro. "Nistro! When you're done with Kite feel free to join us!"

Dr. Faker grabbed Caswell by his collar. "Now it's time to pick cotton slut."

0000000000

Kite has been cornered by Nistro. Nistro chuckled. "ya I GOT YOU CORNERED NOW AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Nistro suddenly grew dozens of tentacles from his back. Kite screeched and backed into the wall behind him. "NOT TENTACLES!"

Nistro: MMAAAAAAHAAA!" tentecles surrounded kite, taking off his clothes and massaging his body, entering him in every and any hole, jacking him off.

Kite's muffled moans and cries filled hartland.

Nistro : I AM DR OCTOGLOOLLOPOOLOCTOPUS!"

Just then, A, hooded comes crashing through the window and tackled Nistro, releasing the tentecles off of Kite. A drives a knife into Nistro's head. He turns to Kite.

A:"HaaHAAA this bitch was basic!"

Kite: "A! Tell me the truth are you Hart?!"

A tackled Kite to the ground, and gagged him with a sock.

0000000000000

Caswell was out in the field, naked, and picking cotton.

Dr. Faker and Mr. Hartland are on horses, whipping him as he works.

0000000000000

Yuma and Kari are wearing all black and are at the funeral for everyone who has died so far. Which is a lot of people. Kari stands at the podium near the graves.

Kari :WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO MOURN THE DEATHS OF ALL THOSE MURDERED BY A...WHICH I STILL BELIEVE TO BE THAT FUCKING FAT NASTY TRASH, BRONK. BUT THATS BESIDES THE POINT... EVERYONE WHO HAS DIED IN THE PAST LIKE 3 DAYS IS A SAD THING OR WHATEVER BUT I WOULD LIKE TO BRING SPECIAL ATTENTION TO MY GIRLFRIEND, BRIANNA'S, DEATH."

Astral was crying into yuma's shoulder. "SO SAD. MY LESBIANS CAN NO LONGER PLAY WITH THEIR VAGINAS TOGETHER THIS IS SO SAD MY FEELS"

Kari: WE HAD DONE SO MUCH TOGETHER...LICK EACHOTHERS VAGINAS, PLAY WITH OUR STRAP ON IN THE BATHROOM AT I-HOP, AND THE BEST TIME WAS WHEN WE DID 20 COCAINE AND ENDED UP PROLAPSING EACH-OTHERS COLONS WITH BASEBALL BATS.

Anna walked up next to Yuma. "Long time no see Yuma."

Yuma:"Hi Anna. Wat brings u here?"

Anna turns to Yuma, Yuma turns to her boobs. Her nipples are like spikes almost poking through her shirt, stretching from her boobs, almost like a foot out. "What's wrong...with your nipples?"

Anna blushed. "ITS COLD DICKWAD!" Anna contained herself, tears now forming in her eyes. "I was sent by A...to give you a message...and he said if I didn't do it...he would kill my entire family and you...but I dont really care about them I only care about you!"

Yuma sighed. "That mother fucker again...What did he say!? Did he finally acknowledge that he needs to feel the flow?"

Anna:"No...he wants to negotiate a deal at Hartland. He wants to...

.

.

.

TAKE

.

.

.

YOUR

.

.

.

FLOW."

Yuma gasped. "KARI! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Kari boobs expanded in anger, flinging the podium aside and sending everyone at the funeral running in fear. "I...AM...MOURNING!"

Yuma held Anna close to him. "yuma im scared!" Anna had her period all over Yuma's pants. "HAHA I JUST FELT YOUR FLOW."

Yuma jumped up on her boobs and almost slid off of them at first, but then pulled out two ice picks. While stabbing the ice picks into her to pull himself further up her cleavage, which was still expanding, Kari let out *pterodactyl noises* which each hit of the pick.

Yuma: KARI I NEED YOUR HELP! A IS TAKING A STAND! DONT YOU WANT REVENGE?!

Kari remained silent in thought, her boobs were starting to retreat as she calmed down. "FUCK...YES...

HOLY GOD FUCK...YESSS! GOD! FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

GOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Yuma put on his sunglasses. "THEN LET'S ROLL!"


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

Yuma grabbed Anna. "Alright Anna lets roll!"

Kari remained standing, her boobs back to normal size, STILL EXCITED ABOUT THE UPCOMING REVENGE.

Kari: HOLY GOD FUCK...YESSS! GOD! FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

GOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

GOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

GOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

GOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD

FUCCCCCCCCKK YESS GOD FUCKKKING HELL!

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GOD FUCKING

YEAAHHH

FUCK

REVENGE IS SO FUCKING COOL

GOD JESUS FUCK CHRIST! FUCKK!

THIS REVENGE WILL BE THE GREATEST SCOOP EVER! FUCK!"

Yuma beeped the car horn, Anna in the back seat. "KARI! LETS DO IT TO IT!"

Kari turned. "Right!" Kari ran and leaped into shotgun.

As the 13 yo was driving, his pregnancy from astral made his stomach grow all at once. "HOLY CRAP IM PREGNANT!"

Anna: PREGNONANT?! BUT I DIDNT EVEN HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

Kari: YOURE IGNORING THE FACT THAT HES A GUY.

As they drive through zexal city, Yuma keeps gaining speeds. "EVERYONE IN ZEXAL CITY WILL FEEL MY FLOW!"

Kari gripped on to her seat. " YUMA! JESUS CHRIST! YOURE GOING TO GET US KILLED BEFORE I CAN GET MY...REVENGE!"

Yuma speeds by Rio, whos eyes fill with fire. She rips off her clothes and goes running after the car. "YUMA! I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHERS DEATH!"

Yuma sees Alit as they drive closer to him. "ALIT! MY LOVE! OH i Remember when his latin dick crawled into my ass like a snake into a cavern." Anna took the wheel and ran Alit over. "HAHA FUCKING MEXICAN BITCH!"

Yuma cried as he continued driving, running over more and more people.

Kari: Yuma! PAY ATTENTION WERE ALMOST TO HARTLAND!

Yuma: ALL MY LOVERS ARE DYING..FIRST SHARK, THEN ALIT! I DONT EVEN KNOW IF KITE IS STILL ALIVEEEEEE! WHERE WILL I GET BUTTHOLE PLEASURES."

Astral put his hand on Yuma's shoulder, and his other hand reached down past his pregonant belly to rub his crotch. "dont worry yuma i cna be your butthole pleasure."

Yuma: But ur penis bumpy

Anna: I CAN BE THE BUTTHOLE PLEASURE!

kARI: "YUMA LOOK OUT!" They crash into the lobby of hartland studios. The three of them crash through the windshield. Yuma lays out on the front desk, Kari shoots the secretary in the head. Yuma's water breaks and sprays all over Anna. Astral grabs his hand

Astral: yuma! were going to have the baby here?!

Yuma cried. "YES ITS THE ONLY Way!"

The baby started coming out of Yuma's armpit hole. He screamed out in the lobby. Astral cried with Yuma. "ITS OKAY BABY!"

The baby's shining head started to come out of the armpit. It was shiny like astral but had yuma's eyes.

Anna quickly starts stabbing the baby repeatedly in the face. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE YUMA WHY IS YOUR BABY SHINY?! IT SHOULD HAVE MY PINK HAIR YOU CHEATING BASTARD."

Yuma gasped and Astral fainted. "Anna! I'MA CATHOLICCSA PRIEST AND U JUST ABORTED MY BABY HWOWD DARE YOU!"

Before Yuma could protest any Longer, Rio comes running into the lobby through the broken window. Bombs are strapped to her naked stomach. "YUMA TSUKOMOKOKO! MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF PEOPLE AFTER YOU. NOW I WILL TAKE AWAY THE PERSON YOU LOVE THE MOST!"

Yuma cried as his dead baby slid all the way out of his armpit.

Kari stared at Rio. "Uhm...Ma'm...you have Shark's hair coming out of your vagina."

Rio:" yes." Shark slid out of her vagina onto the lobby floor, rotting and covered in vagina slime. "THATS BESIDES THE POINT! YUMA! WE ALL KNOW U TALK TO AN IMAGINARY ALIEN FRIEND IN YOUR NECKLACE! THROW IT ON THE GROUND...or EVERYONE HERE DIES!"

Yuma quickly threw the Necklace. Astral gasped. "YUMA! I trusted you!"

Rio smirked. Kari grabbed Yuma's wrist and ran for the stairs. "YUMA BEFORE THIS PLACE BLOWS LETS GO!" She runs him upstairs, Anna is close behind them, having her period in spurts as she runs. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Astral lets out a single tear. "my bumpy penis...didnt even get to fuck that ass...I didnt get all of my numbers in my butthole...and I didnt get to name my baby..." Rio exploded herself, Killing her and Astral via the necklace.

00000000000000

5 of the 6 A's were upstairs, all turned in shock at the explosion.

One of the A's chuckled. "Well...looks like the game begins! Bring out Kite!" One of the A's opens up the closet and drags a tied up Kite from the closet. A dead hart lays in the closet.

Yuma comes running in, Anna and Kari behind him.

Kari: "WHAT?! MULTIPLE A'S?!"

Anna whined. "Yuma! I'm scared."

Kari :THIS IS THE BIGGEST GOD DAMN SCOOP EVER! FUCK! GOD...

FUCKING GOD DAMN JESUS FUCK! YES!

FUCK!

GOD!

GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

fucccKKKKKKKKK!

THIS WILL BE THE BIGGEST SCOOP EVER!"

One of the A's, with blond hair coming from her hood charges Kari and slits her throat. "MASTER A! I HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THE NUISANCE!"

Yuma steps back, shocked and is grabbed by Anna, with a knife to his neck.

Yuma gasps. "Anna!"

Anna smirked. "I have to admit it was tough! I had to kill a lot more people than I needed to...but the thought of you loving others made me SO...MAD..." Kite looked up at them, he has been covered in period blood.

Yuma: WHY?!"

Anna gestured to her accomplices. "Meet my accomplices..."

Anna points to one of the hoods as she takes it off. "MIRANDA COSGROVE!"

MiranDA cosgrovee: Hi Im carly!"

Another one takes off their hood, It's sam. "AND IM sam!"

Spencer is next. "hehe YA im the brother man baby haha ostrich milkshake HAHuraahaaaanaaaaaaaa"

Freddy:" AND IM FREEDIE!"

Gibby: GibbY here!

Anna turned back to Yuma. "Why you ask!? BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO IGNORE MY BODY AND FUCK EVERYONE ELSE IN FUCKING ZEXAL CITY! IM A RAGING JEALOUS MACHINE AND I WILL NOT HAVE THIS LIFE! YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!"

Yuma: i got 99 problems and you're 98 of them anna!

Just then, Caswell comes running in screeching. "AAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAAIAIAAAAAAIIAIAIAIAIAIA IA!

Caswell has a chainsaw and cuts right into Gibby's man boobs. "NOOO!"

Next, he swiftly buries it straight through him and into Freddy, causing a shrill screech to emit from his mouth. Miranda Cosgrove used hyper beam on Caswell, sending him into the wall. " AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH AIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA!"

Yuma: "Hey ANNA!" Yuma dropped his pants. "I think its time you felt the flow...uve earned it!"

Anna's eyes turned into hearts and she dropped her knife, and kneeled down in front of Yuma's crotch.

Sam made out with Miranda Cosgrove in the background. Spencer overlooked them chuckling. "Wow sis u a lesbo now? UR GREAT i love that...i totally support your life decisions wow A plus i really support u sis."

Miranda cosgrove pulled away from Sam and turned to the camera. "THATS IT FOR THIS EPISODE OF ICARLY!"

Kite looked up to them, crying as he saw Yuma's boner in Anna's face.

Yuma let out his flow, forcefully hitting Anna in the face, with such force that her whole face is ripped off, and she is sent crashing through the window, Yuma then aimed at the ICARLY cast, sending them plummeting out and onto the ground. "FEEL!.

.

.

.

.

.

MY!

.

.

.

.

.

FLOW!"

0000000000000000

Vetrix read the newspaper as Quinton and Trey were laying on the floor, Quinton was braiding Trey's vagina. "So this is how u braid it...make sure to get all the hairs in braids otherwise u look basic as hell."

Trey giggled. "Thanks bro!"

Vetrix growled beneath his breath. "I feel like were missing something very important."

It is revealed they are in the middle of a doctors office. The doctor walks out into the waiting room. Quinton looks up from trey's vagina.

Doctor: "it is...positive...all 3 of u are infected with yuma's aids from his flow...u will die in approximately 5 seconds."

they die in the middle of the waiting room.

*zexal themesong plays*

000000000000

Yuma unties Kite and kisses him. "I'm so happy ur alive baby... Now we can finally be together forever!"

Caswell groaned and sat up. "Yuma! You're okay! WE DID IT! WE BEAT THE COLLECTIVE A!"

Just then, the building rumbled from Rio damaging the structure, and it collapsed, crushing and killing everyone inside.

*zexal themesong plays*

If life is a game

They say I can't win

I'll never amount to nothing

Tear me down before my life begins

I won't be afraid

To challenge myself

They won't ever break my fire.

My dreams won't die

If I high-five the sky

Spread my wings,

Take off, it's time to fly!

Take a chance to make it all the way

Take a chance forgetting yesterday

Take a chance, believe.

Nothing will bring me down,

No retreat when I leave all my fears behind

My future's still alive inside

Take a chance and chase my doubts away

Believing gets me through my darkest days.

Take a chance to make it all the way

Take a chance forgetting yesterday

Take a breath, my heart will lead the way

Take a chance, I'll take a chance today.


End file.
